Une randonné qui finit bien
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Lorsque 2 amis décident de partir en randonnée et qu'un orage éclate qui aurait cru que la journée finirait comme ça... Yaoi ! Lemon ! Enjoy !


* * *

Hello Sochi est toujours la, elle lâche rien !

voici une nouvelle OS de mon cru !

Et nan ce n'est pas un Mao/Kyo =P

C'est un Die/Kaoru *w* parce que j'adore !

**Résumé: **ben je vous laisse lire XD

ATTENTION Lemon !!

J'espère que vous allez aimé ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit à la fenêtre d'un wagon dont le train se dirigeait vers la montagne, il devait être presque 5h du matin et les deux seuls occupant passer le temps comme ils le pouvaient. Le plus petit des deux, qui était le plus âgé, portait des lunettes et lisait un livre grâce à la petite lampe qui éclairé le wagon. Il était brun mi-long, s'appelait Kaoru et ne portait ses lunettes que pour lire principalement, assis en face de lui se trouvait un autre brun aux cheveux mi-long lui aussi mais tiré en arrière et mit derrière ses oreilles, Die, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, il avait le bras appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, sa tête conte sa main et luttait contre l'envie de dormir. Ils avaient du se lever tôt pour pouvoir partir, ils avaient décidé de partir faire une petite randonnée sur deux jours tout les deux, ils devaient passer la nuit dans un refuge à disposition des voyageurs. Ils avaient eut quelques problèmes avant de partir mais heureusement rien de bien méchant.

~FLASH BACK~

Dans son appartement Kaoru vérifiait une dernière fois son sac à dos.

-C'est bon j'ai rien oublié et toi Die ? Fait gaffe à pas prendre des trucs inutiles aussi.

-C'est bon Kao t'inquiète et puis c'est pas bien grave.

-On sais jamais.

Il releva alors son nez et son regard croisa celui un brin en colère de ses deux collocs un petit blond et un grand brun au cheveux court. Il soupira alors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Pourquoi tu nous laisse pas l'appart hein ! Fit le blond nommé Kyo.

-Ouais il a raison pourquoi que Shinya vient ici pendant que tu part hein ? On est pas des gamins ! Dit le second.

-Toshiya, Kyo je vous connais trop bien si je vous laisse seul dans l'appart je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais le retrouver en revenant.

-Même pas vrai ! Firent-ils.

-Et puis Shinya il est pas marrent ! Reprit Kyo.

-Trop strict on pourra pas faire ce qu'on veux ! Dit Toshi.

-Hé oh je suis là je vous signal, répondit le désigné qui était châtain.

Tout le monde tourna sa tête dans sa direction, il était adossé à un mur sa valise poser à côté de lui.

-On avait bien remarquer, continua Kyo en marmonnant.

-Vous arrêtez un peu, soupira Kaoru. Et vous dormez ensemble ce soir tout les deux.

-Hein comment ça ? Hors de question ! S'exclamèrent les deux désignés.

-Mais vous avez pas le choix Shinya prendra la chambre de Toshi...je pense que c'est la plus ranger des deux.

-Hey ! Fit Kyo avec un air méchant. Ma chambre est très bien !

-Donc tu vois aucun problème à la partager hein, reprit Kao.

-Gngngngn et pourquoi d'abord ?

-Parce que je dort ici ce soir j'vais garder ma chambre quand même et puis Die va dormir avec moi vu que demain on part très tôt.

Die avait réussis à retenir un léger rougissement à l'idée.

-Ensuite vous retrouverez vos chambres et Shin prendra la mienne voilà, dit Kao.

-Bon ok, se résignèrent-ils.

-En tout cas z'avez intérêt à pas faire de bruit en partant, marmonna Kyo. Et t'as pas intérêt à bouger c'te nuit Toshi ou tu finit par terre !

-Rhoo ça va hein !

-Oh on se calme là ! Fit soudainement Shinya.

Ils furent si surprit qu'il y eut un silence.

-Ben voilà c'est mieux comme ça, sourit le châtain.

Une fois ce petit problème régler ils continuèrent leurs occupations Toshiya et Kyo devant la télé, les trois autres assis dans les fauteuils à lire ou autre. Ils finirent par aller manger, ce fut Shinya qui fut la cuisine.

-Trop bon !! fit Toshi.

-Ben tu vois que ça t'arrange qu'il soit la hein, se moqua Die.

Toshiya tira très maturement la langue. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance et très vite les deux voyageurs allèrent se couché tôt, le voyage aller être long et leur journée aussi.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Et voilà maintenant il était tout les deux en direction de la montagne, Kaoru n'avait aucun problème et avait trouver de quoi s'occuper mais Die c'était plus dur. Il avait envie de dormir, pas qu'il n'avait pas bien dormis non, bon on va dire que ça lui avait fait tout bizarre de dormir dans le même lit que Kao son cœur avait prit un autre rythme, il avait du attendre qu'il se calme pour dormir. Mais là c'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir devant son ami, assis comme ça il aller bien finir par piquer du nez sa tête pendante dans le vide alors il en était hors de question....surtout devant lui. Pourtant son ami s'en aperçut il ferma son livre et quitta ses lunettes.

-Die t'as sommeil ? Tu veux que j'éteigne ?

-Non non c'est bon ça va aller.

-Écoute y' personne d'autre tu peux bien te coucher sur les places à côté, oublis pas qu'on va devoir marcher toute la journée, repose toi maintenant.

-Non ça va allé.

Pourtant on voyait bien qu'il luttait, Kaoru se leva alors de son siège et vient s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qui le surprit. Il appliqua une pression sur l'épaule de son ami pour qu'il repose sa tête sur ses genoux. Die rougis de cette position, heureusement il faisait noir.

-Voilà maintenant dort je te réveillerais quand on arrivera.

Il lui posa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma à son tour les yeux. Die était quand même gêné contrairement à son ami mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir rapidement. Au bout de deux heures le train arriva en gare. Die ouvrit alors un œil.

-Alors bien dormit ?

Il se redressa alors et s'étira.

-Oui...t'es confortable...

Il s'arrêta alors se rendant compte de se qu'il avait dit, Kaoru lui rigola doucement.

-Héhé tant mieux... bon on ferait mieux de descendre.

Ils se levèrent alors, prirent leur sacs et sortirent. Ils durent prendre un taxi pour arriver jusqu'au pied de la montagne, ils n'allaient pas prendre de chemin non, ils y allaient un peux à l'aventurière mais sans oublier la carte et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour pas se perdre.

-Bon ben en avant hein, fit Kaoru en commençant la traverser de la forêt.

Ils en profitaient pour regarder tout autours d'eux la nature à peine réveillé, ils purent croisaient plusieurs animaux. Ils étaient entouré seulement du bruit de leur pas sur les branches et des oiseaux. Ils étaient tout seul loin de tout, et ce retour à la nature était plaisant, le soleil se lever, éclairant d'une jolie lumière la forêt. Die était émerveillé par tout ça, il regardait tout autours de lui mais reposait souvent son regard sur son ami, qui était devant lui, avec un sourire. Il était heureux d'être la seul avec lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de profitait de son ami. Il se l'était avouer depuis un moment déjà pour Kaoru il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié, beaucoup plus. Après tout c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de gentil, drôle, et attentionné surtout envers ses amis, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter et, Die devait bien se l'avouer, il était très beau... il lui plaisait énormément. Mais il n'osait rien dire, il avait peur et puis en étant ami il restait quand même près de lui. Il remarqua alors que Kao le regardait.

-Et ben Die tu rêvasse ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein non non.

Il remarque alors qu'à penser à tout ça il avait prit du retard, il courut alors jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son ami avec un grand sourire.

-Excuse.

-Pas grave...c'est beau hein ?

-Oui c'est magnifique.

Mais bizarrement au lieu de regarder comme son ami la nature il le fixait lui. Au bout d'un moment ils finirent par quitter la forêt pour attaquer la vrai montagne et ses grandes étendus de champs.

-Oula et ben ça grimpe, fit Die en retenant difficilement un sifflement.

-Ben oui c'est normal non, tu viens faut pas qu'on prenne de retard pour être au refuge avant la nuit.

-Ok j'ai comprit c'est partit !

En tout cas Kaoru avancé d'un pas rapide. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il y avait un léger vent et de nombreuses fleurs avaient éclos, enfin un endroit calme et serein que l'homme avait quand même laissé à l'état naturel. Die était bien ici, malgré son sac, qui pesait bien son poids, il courait un peu grimpant sur les pierres et les talus, il se sentait libre alors il en profitait. Kaoru regardait ça avec un sourire tendre, il aimait voir son ami comme ça.

-Die fait quand même attention à pas te fouler une cheville, dit-il.

-T'inquiète c'est bon.

-Oui mais bon avec le sac quand même.

Die s'approcha alors et lui passa un bras autour de son cou en souriant.

-Allons Kao t'en fait pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui nous arrive ?

-Ouais mais je suis comme ça je me fait du soucis pour tout.

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime t'es vraiment gentil, reprit Die en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de repartir.

Mais au bout d'un moment Die finit par se faire distancer par Kaoru qui marchait toujours d'un bon rythme, alors que lui traîner un peu à l'arrière.

-Alors Die on traîne hein.

-Mais euh tu va trop vite, on peux pas faire une pause ?

-Non pas encore, t'avais pas qu'à t'amuser t'aurais économisé tes forces voilà pourquoi maintenant tu traîne.

-Pas juste.

-Tu sais fallait pas proposer de m'accompagner si ça te fatigue...

La Die marqua une pause, hors de question, d'une il n'allait quand même pas le laisser partir comme ça tout seul là ça aurait été à lui de s'inquiéter et de deux si il était la c'était pour une raison précise: passer un bon moment seul avec Kaoru alors il allait pas laisser passer ça.

-Et tu sais si tu tiens un bon rythme d'ici une heure on s'arrêtera pour manger.

Soudain il vit son ami refaire une remonté et arriver à ses côtés, Kaoru eut un sourire moqueur.

-Et ben on dirait que je sais trouver les mots pour te remotiver.

-Héhé oui, répondit Die avec un sourire gêné et ses bras derrière sa nuque. Mais j'ai faim alors...

-C'est vrai qu'il est déjà presque 13h et on sait pas beaucoup arrêter, je te comprend.

-Ouais marcher ça creuse.

Ils se sourirent d'un accord commun tout en continuant leur chemin. Après un moment ils décidèrent de s'arrêter enfin pour manger dans un champ de fleurs. Ils purent enfin poser leur sac et s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils marchaient comme ça. Chacun sortit ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour le midi et commencèrent à manger. Ils avaient une magnifique vue sur la vallée d'ici et Die le fit bien remarquer.

-Ouah c'est trop beau ! Franchement je regrette absolument pas d'être partit avec toi ''bien au contraire''.

-Oui c'est vrai, je suis content que tu soit la moi aussi.

Die sourit un peu gêné.

-Tu sais tu devrais plus profiter de tous ces paysages au lieu de chercher à rester dans les temps. C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu aussi non ?

-Oui tu as raison, fit Kaoru avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent de manger tout en discutant.

-Dit Kao, ce soir on sera encore obligé de manger des sandwichs ?

-Mais non, le refuge où on doit passer la nuit est aménager exprès pour les randonneurs, si ça se trouve on en trouvera d'autre. Il y a de quoi cuisiner et même plusieurs couchettes.

-Aaah d'accord '' rho zut si il y a d'autre personne j'vais pas pouvoir continuer à rester seul à seul avec lui ''...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein non non j'me disais juste que ça allait être plus confortable que de faire du camping, plaisanta-t-il.

-Oui c'est sur héhé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finir de manger, Die s'allongea alors que Kaoru tenait dans ses mains une fleur, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Au bout d'un moment il finit par regarder son ami qui avait les yeux fermés.

-Die...tu dors ?

-Hum...non non...

-T'as une drôle de façon de profiter des paysage, rigola Kaoru.

-Héhé non on va dire que la je profite du calme, ça change de d'habitude haha.

-Ouais t'as raison....mais hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Die avait tiré Kaoru de tel sorte qu'il se retrouve lui aussi couché sa tête assez proche de la sienne. Ils se regardaient.

-Profites en toi aussi voyons, tu le mérite bien.

Le désigné se laissa alors faire un peu gêné et ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, allongé côte à côte, à se reposer sous le vent et le chant des oiseaux, entouré de fleurs. On aurait put croire que le temps c'était arrêté, ils étaient tellement bien juste comme ça. Pourtant Kaoru finit par se relever.

-Aller Die on repart...c'est que j'y prendrais goût moi à ce silence haha.

Le dénommé ouvrit un œil et se redressa à son tour après s'être étiré.

-Ok.

Ils remirent leurs sacs sur leur dos.

-Le poids du sac ne m'avait pas manqué, rigola Die.

-Héhé aller te plain pas on a encore du chemin.

Ils continuèrent de grimper alors passant par quelques forêt en plus des champs, à un moment ils durent traverser une petite rivière. Die n'eut pas trop de mal à sauter de pierre en pierre pour rejoindre l'autre bord mais pour Kaoru se fut un peu plus difficile après tout avec le poids du sac il avait de quoi pas être rassurer et lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre côté il se sentit partir en arrière. Heureusement Die lui saisis les mains et le remit ainsi sur pied.

-Héhé où tu comptais aller comme ça....heureusement que je suis la hein, sourit Die.

-Oui...merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi j'allais quand même pas te laisser tomber dans la rivière !

-Héhé oui heureusement.

Alors que Die remarqua qu'il tenait encore les mains de son ami entre les siennes et les lâcha, une grande bourrasque de vent souffla, un vent plutôt froid qui les fit trembler.

-Brrr fait pas chaud, fit Die.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de vent et que ça se couvre bien là...

-Mais non c'est rien t'en fait pas.

-Hum si tu le dit....

Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour faire un petit arrêt et poser le sac. Kaoru en profita pour regarder un peu mieux la carte, il restait encore du chemin avant d'arriver au refuge et il fallait y être avant la nuit et pour lui ces nuages dans le ciel ne lui disait rien de bon. C'est donc rapidement qu'ils reprirent leur route. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient, le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent et le ciel était à présent recouvert par d'épais nuage gris et ils n'étaient toujours pas arriver. Et soudain il se mit à pleuvoir et pas une petite averse non mais pas loin des trompes d'eau, de plus le vent était vraiment violent on pouvait le voir aux arbres qui se penchaient. Die c'était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même, il avait froid, l'eau dégouliné de ses cheveux et il avait du mal à voir où il allait. Kaoru quand à lui était un peu plus en avance mais pour lui aussi il était difficile d'avancer avec tout ce vent et cette pluie n'arranger rien. Soudain plusieurs éclairs zébrèrent le ciel d'une lumière blanche-bleutée. Kao remarqua alors que son ami ne le suivit plus, en effet il c'était arrêté, il fallait parler fort pour pouvoir s'entendre.

-Die qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! Aller viens !

-J'en peut plus Kao, j'y arriverais pas ! C'est trop long on y arrivera pas !

Son ami redescendit jusqu'à son niveau et lui saisi fermement la main.

-On va y arrivait Die je te le promet, on va trouver quelque chose pour ce mettre à l'abri ! Mais s'il te plait ne me lâche pas la main....je veux pas te perdre tu m'entend !

Die le regarda avec des yeux surprit, l'eau coulé sur leur visage, le vent faisait flotter leur cheveux, il serra la main dans la sienne, et Kaoru l'emmena à sa suite, oui c'était difficile et il n'y avait pas d'arbre dans les alentours. Alors il fallait continuer d'avancer et d'espérer trouver quelque chose, la nuit n'était pas tomber mais c'était presque tout comme à cause de ces nuages. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient froid et étaient trempe maintenant. Et alors que c'était de plus en plus difficile pour eux d'avancer sous cette pluie battante ils aperçurent une veille battisse, sans doute une ancienne maison pour les bergers lors des transhumances. Là ils seraient au sec et puis elle n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvaise état.

-Regarde Die là une maison, on va pouvoir se mettre à l'abri !

Ils coururent alors jusqu'à la bas, ils eurent de la chance et réussirent à ouvrir la porte. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et regardèrent un peu l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit. En tout cas il n'y avait pas d'électricité mais une vieille lampe avec une bougie. On pouvait voir un vieux lit, un coin pour se laver et une vieux poêle pour faire la cuisine mais le plus important, il y avait une cheminée et à y regarder de plus près, dans un coin, il y avait un tas de bois qui n'attendait qu'à être utiliser, c'était parfait, ils avaient de la chance. Ils posèrent leur sac, Kaoru remarqua qu'il y avait de quoi allumer un feu, ils allaient pouvoir se réchauffé, il voyait bien que Die avait l'air d'avoir froid. Il alluma la lampe grâce à un briquet qui heureusement n'avait pas prit l'eau se qui éclaira l'unique pièce. Kao alla ensuite allumé un bon feu pour réchauffé tout ça puis il se retourna brusquement vers Die en le fixant dans les yeux. Celui-ci était très surprit.

-Die.

-Euh oui ?

-Il me semble qu'avant de partir je t'avait demander de regarder la météo au cas où ils annonceraient du mauvais temps hein ?

-Je oui...

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Et ben...je...

-Dit moi la vérité...

-Je...non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je pensais que tu le ferais !

Les yeux de Kaoru se firent plus dur.

-Parce qu'évidement je devrais tout prévoir hein ?! Je devrais toujours tout préparer hein ?! Et pourquoi ?!

-Ben parce que....

-Parce que je suis le seul à s'en préoccuper !! Je peux même pas vous faire confiance !! C'est toujours pareil vous vous reposez toujours sur moi !! Kaoru va bien y penser hein ?! Kaoru il s'occupe toujours de tout hein ?! Mais vous avez jamais penser que des fois j'en avais marre, que j'avais besoin de respirer ?!

-Mais je...

-Arrête j'en ai marre !!

Kaoru lui tourna le dos et alla dans un coin de la pièce ouvrir son sac.

-Je vois que je ne peux même pas te faire confiance à toi.

Ça l'avait déçus, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et passa une main dans ses cheveux humide et sortit tout les objets qu'il avait dans son sac pour vérifier si l'eau avait aussi atteint l'intérieur du sac, en parti oui mais heureusement pas tout, ce qui le rassura par contre ce n'était pas le cas de ses vêtements. Alors qu'il s'occupait de ça, de son côté Die n'avait pas bougé, non, il était encore troublé et surprit par ce qui venait de se passer, c'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix sur lui et ça lui faisait mal. Bon certes ils avaient déjà eut quelques petites disputes et chamailleries mais jamais comme ça, non, là il lui avait gueuler dessus comme il le fait quand Kyo ou Toshiya a fait une grosse connerie et il s'en voulut beaucoup. En plus maintenant...Kaoru n'avait même plus confiance en lui... lui qui pensait être un peu plus pour son ami que les autres, voilà qu'il avait tout gâcher, son cœur lui fit mal. De l'eau roula sur ses joues comme pour lui dire qu'il avait le droit de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé....

Kaoru se retourna alors et le regarda, il avait la tête basse...c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, s'excuser...pourtant il s'en voulait tellement.

-Non excuse moi j'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça...., fit Kao

Soudain Die se prit quelque chose sur le visage avant même d'avoir put répondre quelque chose et c'est surprit qu'il garda dans ses mains cette serviette que venait de lui lancer son ami.

-Tu ferais mieux de te sécher, tu va attraper froid sinon.

Die aurait voulut dire quelque chose pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser mais il était heureux que Kaoru s'inquiète pour lui, il sourit et regarda cependant la serviette puis fit.

-Tu as emmener une serviette, c'est pas toi qui m'avais dit de pas prendre de chose inutile.

-Oui c'est vrai mais n'empêche qu'elle est utile, fit Kao avec un léger sourire.

Et alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux il regarda étonné Kaoru qui enlever son haut, inconsciemment il se mit à rougir.

-Euh....je....qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je vais mettre mes vêtements à sécher... tu devrais faire pareil si tu veux pas être malade.

Ce dernier se retrouva rapidement en sous vêtements et les déposa prêt de la cheminée. Die n'en devient que plus rouge, il se secoua la tête pour se calmer mais bizarrement il regardait ses habits mouillés, il hésitait un peu à les enlever devant son ami. Il finit quand même par les enlever car mine de rien il avait froid. Il s'approcha de son ami et déposa lui aussi ses affaires prêt de la cheminée et sorti ce qu'il avait dans son sac.

-Dit Kaoru...tu crois qu'on crains quelque chose ici ? Demanda Die évitant au maximum de laisser son regard traîner sur le corps de son ami.

-Tu sais je pense que cette ''demeure'' est inhabité depuis longtemps, on va gêné personne.

-Je voulais dire par rapport à ce qui tombe dehors...

-C'est un gros orage, ça finiras par passer faut pas t'en faire demain ça devrais être bon pour repartir et puis la maison à l'air solide, t'inquiète pas pour ça...et puis je suis là.

Die regarda son ami qui mettait du bois dans le feu, c'est vrai heureusement qu'il était là, toujours à soutenir ses amis quand ça va pas et a trouver les mots pour les réconforter. Kaoru sorti alors son portable de sa poche, un filet d'eau sorti de la coque.

-Je crois que mon portable est mort, j'aurais pas du le mettre là.

-Le mien non....mais je crois pas qu'on est du réseaux avec ce temps, plaisant Die.

-C'est sur, mais au moins on a assez de bois pour passer la nuit ici.

Il faisait tard serte mais le temps du dehors donner l'impression d'être en pleine nuit, Kaoru se leva alors et chercha à faire fonctionner le vieux poêle. Die le suivit des yeux un peu étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je vais voir si on peux faire chauffé quelque chose pour manger.

Son ami se tient le ventre c'est vrai qu'il commencer à avoir faim. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévus quelques conserves qui auraient du servir au refuge et ben ils allaient le faire chauffé sur le poêle, ce qui comptait c'est d'avoir à manger. Ils décidèrent de prendre de la soupe, après tout qu'y a-t-il de mieux pour se réchauffé. Ils burent alors ce liquide chaud qui leur firent un bien fou mais étrangement il restait un silence entre les deux jeunes hommes, Die n'osait pas trop parler, il s'en voulait encore malgré tout. Dehors on pouvait entendre le vent siffler aux fenêtres, la pluie battante claquant sur les carreaux et quelques éclairs brisant le ciel. Kaoru finit par se diriger vers le lit et retira la couverture avant de la secouer pour enlever la poussière, bon serte elle était vieille mais au toucher on sentait qu'elle devait tenir chaud. Il alla alors s'installer devant la cheminée et mit la couverture sur lui. Die qui était resté debout regarda ça avec un air triste, alors...oui...il lui en voulait....Pourtant, Kaoru regarda son ami qui avait ce regard triste les yeux baissé, les bras croisé, il se frotter les bras pour se réchauffé.

-Die...qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Aller vient là.

Il ouvrit la couverture et lui fit signe de la tête pour lui dire de venir à côté de lui. Die releva vers lui

des yeux étonnés et quand il vit le léger sourire de son ami il rougis et se sentit gêné mais alla quand même se placer contre son ami, il aurait presque voulut se blottir contre lui mais il n'osa pas. Son bras frôler déjà celui de Kaoru et ça le rendait tout chose, il ne rougis pas pour autant. Il se sentait bien comme ça réchauffé par la chaleur de la cheminée et de la couverture mais aussi du corps de son ami. Pourtant il reprit rapidement un air triste et baissa la tête en remontant se genoux contre lui. Kaoru le regarda, ça lui faisait un peu mal de le voir comme ça, il lui passa alors une main dans les cheveux, ce qui surprit son ami qui le regarda dans les yeux les joues un peu rougis.

-Die...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu paraît si triste ?

Le désigné baissa les yeux quelques secondes puis continua de le fixer.

-Dit Kao...est-ce que....tu m'en veux ?

Sa voix était peu sur ce qui surprit Kaoru pourquoi il pensait ça.

-Voyons Die pourquoi tu penses ça....je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure j'aurais pas du te crier dessus et te dire que je pouvais pas te faire confiance, je sais que je peu toujours compter sur toi...et puis tu sais jamais je pourrais t'en vouloir Die.

Ce dernier était surprit.

-Mais Kao... tu m'avais fait confiance et je t'ai déçut...je m'en veux parce que je nous ai mit en danger, tu as vu l'orage qui tonne dehors ! On aurait put y rester ! Jamais non jamais je m'en serais remis si il te serait arriver quelque chose Kao, je m'en serais toujours voulus...Kao je tient tellement à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses....

Die avait dit ça en mettant une main sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci était troubler et rougis sans s'en rendre compte. Son ami fit alors glisser sa main tout le long de son bras avant de lui saisir sa main tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait commencer à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait alors non il n'allait pas reculé.

-Kaoru je... ça fait un moment que je garde ça pour moi parce que j'avais peur mais....je tiens à toi bien plus que ma propre vie, j'aime tellement passer du temps avec toi surtout quand on est seul tout les deux...en faite je...je ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi...je...je t'aime Kaoru...

Il avait dit ça avec de l'appréhension dans la voix mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il l'avait avouer tant pis si il ne l'accepter pas tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne le rejette pas. Au bout de quelques secondes il lui lâcha cependant la main et baissa les yeux, il ne répondait pas alors ça devait le gêner. Soudain il sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos et l'attirait contre le torse de son ami puis lui passa une mais dans ses beau cheveux brun.

-Oh Die, c'est tellement beau ce que tu m'as dit.

Le désigné était plutôt surprit, Kaoru lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Die....je doit avouer que moi aussi je ressent quelque chose de plus pour toi que pour les autres, je m'inquiète pour toi, j'aime te voir heureux en faite...je t'aime tout cours...je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur pour montrer mes sentiments mais....

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Die l'embrassa tendrement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son vis à vis s'ouvrirent ça ne l'incita que plus à continuer. Ils mêlèrent alors leur langues dans une danse d'abords douce puis plus intense et fiévreuse. Ils seraient leur corps l'un contre l'autre, laissant leur mains traîner dans les cheveux où la peau nu du corps de l'autre. Lorsque l'échange fut couper, ils se sourirent en se murmurant un je t'aime rempli d'amour. Die plaqua alors son ami sur le sol le regardant avec un air un peu dominant et des yeux rempli de désir. Il avait envie de lui, et ça depuis un petit moment, et ce n'était pas leur situation actuelle, tout les deux en sous vêtements, qui allait arranger les choses. Juste au dessus de lui, Kaoru le regardait en souriant, il savait lire dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Seule la lumière de la cheminée éclairée cette scène d'une lueur douce. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux toujours avec plus de passion et de fougue, Kaoru entoura le cou de Die de ses bras, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, collant son torse au sien. Ce dernier s'appuyait d'une main au sol laissant l'autre glisser le long du torse de son ami. Celui-ci devait avouer que cela lui faisait de l'effet, il aimait ce contact avec le corps de son vis à vis, et il embrassait tellement bien. Une douce chaleur commençait à les envahir et cela n'était pas dut à la cheminée dont le feu pétillé. Au bout d'un moment après un dernier échange, ils se regardèrent intensément, ce même éclat dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, Die avait un peu peur, il avait très envie de continuer mais est-ce que lui oui. Ce dernier le remarqua alors et s'approcha de son oreille lui murmurant que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque et que lui aussi avait très envie lui aussi. Il avait dit ça dans un murmure mais avec une pointe de désir pour une voix que Die trouva bien sensuelle mais il fut tellement heureux par ce que venait de dire celui qu'il pouvait alors considéré comme son amant, bien que surprit aussi, il l'embrassa alors langoureusement avec toujours plus d'amour. Il l'aimait tant et il comptait bien le lui prouvait. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, laissant toujours sa main parcourir le torse de Kaoru, frôlant la peau de manière douce et lente, dessinant des courbes. Ce dernier laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux l'autre lui caressant le dos. Die délaissa alors la bouche pour s'attaquer au cou, laissant les marques de son passage sous la forme de joli suçons. Il finit alors par descendre au niveau du torse, embrassant, léchant, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau alors qu'une de ses mains alla rejoindre celle de Kaoru, laissant leur doigts s'entrelacer. Son autre main avait finit par glisser le long des cuisses, les frôlant avec sensualités cherchant par tous ses petits attentions a donner du plaisir peu à peu à son futur amant. Kaoru avec sa main libre tenait Die contre lui, il avait les yeux mi clos, se laissant aller à toutes ses attentions qui ne faisait que grandir l'envie qu'il avait en lui et cette douce chaleur qui était au niveau de son bas ventre. Die s'attardait plus particulièrement au endroit sensible ou il sentait Kao frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts ou ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il passait au niveau de la limite du bas ventre des gémissements, aussi bien de surprise et d'envie, se firent entendre. Ce qui n'excita que plus Die qui sourit en continuant. Il passa sa langue au niveau du nombril, puis remonta jusqu'aux lèvres pour reprendre une séries de baisers toujours plus passionné. Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains au niveau des petits bouts de chairs qui pointaient et qu'il pinça légèrement, jouant avec de ses doigts, arrachant quelques gémissements plus roques à son petit ami mais qui se perdaient dans leur baisers. Le désir ne faisait que monter en eux, l'ambiance était monté de degrés, et la douce chaleur de la cheminée ne faisait que rajouter que quelque chose de plus romantique à cette scène. Après un temps Die remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et ses dents, il lécha, mordilla l'un des tétons, s'occupant de 'autre avec sa main. Les plaintes et soupires de plaisir se firent plus nombreux retentissant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il fit alors descendre sa main au niveau du bas ventre et sourit en sentant la bosse former. Il l'a frôla alors arrachant un gémissement plus fort de la part de Kaoru. Il la frôla plusieurs fois avant de caresser les cuisses. Lorsque Die trouva qu'il l'avait assez torturé comme ça, il regarda son petit ami dans les yeux et put lire dans ses yeux de l'envie et du désir mais aussi de l'amour et il se sentait tellement heureux, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils se laissèrent aller à une étreinte où ils cherchaient toujours plus de contact entre leur deux corps. Die murmura alors des mots doux à son futur amant qui le firent rougir avant de lui lécher l'intérieur de l'oreille et de mordiller le lobe. Il lui embrassa alors le torse sur une ligne allant du cou jusqu'à la limite du bas ventre. Après un dernier regard commun avec Kaoru, il lui retira sa dernière barrière vestimentaire. Kao eut du mal a retenir un soupire de soulagement et Die sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait en regardant le membre tendu de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement, puis il lui embrassa les cuisses, les lécha et les frôla avec ses doigts. Plus il remontait vers l'entre jambe plus les gémissements étaient fort et nombreux. Il se mit à lécher le membre tendu, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau lui échappé, faisant de lent mouvement de haut en bas, jouant avec de sa langue. Kaoru avait fermer les yeux laissant le plaisir progressivement l'envahir serrant la main de Die dans la sienne, gémissent toujours plus, plus fort. Ce dernier finir par prendre le membre entièrement en bouche tout en continuant ses lents mouvements de va et viens, pour laisser le plaisir monté toujours plus pour son compagnon. Il accéléra alors progressivement ses mouvements, les plaintes redoublèrent, son coeur battait toujours plus vite et sa respiration était saccadé. Les gémissements, c'étaient presque des cris, Kao sentait la chaleur qu'il avaient en lui grandir toujours plus comme un braiser, il sentit alors le plaisir le traverser entièrement, il se cambra légèrement dans une plainte plus forte que les autres en serrant encore plus la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Ce dernier avala le liquide blanc puis se lécha les doigts de façon très sensuelle et surplomba son petit ami avec un sourire tendre. Qu'il le trouvait beau comme ça, rougissant, les yeux embrumé par le désir et la bouche entre ouverte cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il l'embrassa doucement et avec amour. Dehors l'orage continuer toujours mais pourtant, ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, ils étaient comme dans une bulle qu'avait former leur amour. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, laissant leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Kaoru attrapa le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, il lui sourit avant de l'embrasse, Die comprit se qu'il voulait dire, il voulait qu'il continue. Il était heureux de cette confiance te il devait dire que l'envie qu'il avait en lui avait plus que grandis et qu'il se sentait bien à l'étroit dans son boxer. C'était leur première fois ensemble, alors Die avec un peu peur quand même mais Kaoru lui montra bien vite qu'il ne fallait pas. C'est lui qui prit la main de Die entre les siennes et qui lécha de manière sensuelle ses doigts, il lui les fit descendre jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre, il voulait continuer et il avait confiance en lui. Die sourit, très touché par tout ça, il l'embrassa alors amoureusement puis doucement il fit pénétré un doigt dans son intimité, Kao eut une petite grimace de douleur mais qui passa très vite lorsque son compagnon commença ses mouvement pour l'habitué à cette nouvelle présence, il lui caressait sa main avec son autre main libre. Lorsque des gémissements de plaisirs commencèrent à se firent entendre, Die rajouta un puis deux doigts, continuant toujours ses mouvements avec douceur et lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Quand les plaintes se firent nombreuses et plus fortes il les retira non sans un petit grognement de mécontentement de la par de son vis à vis. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, Kaoru eut un sourire en coin et frôla la bosse de son compagnon qui gémit, il lui retira alors son boxer, le libérant enfin. Lorsqu'il vit le membre tendu de son petit ami, il fut heureux de voir que lui aussi lui faisait de l'effet. Die sourit, lui embrasa furtivement les lèvres et lui écarta doucement les cuisses, il approcha son membre tendu de l'intimité de son amant et doucement il le pénétra. Il attendit un signe de sa part pour savoir si il était prêt, ce qu'il eut par un petit mouvement de hanche. Il lui attrapa les mains, entrelaçant leur doigts, puis il commença de lent mouvements de va et viens et les premiers gémissements se firent entendre. La lumière de la cheminée diminué d'intensité donnant à la pièce une lumière tamisé assez romantique. Au fur et à mesure que Die accélérait ses mouvements, leurs gémissements devenaient plus fort, plus roque et plus nombreux, c'étaient presque des cris remplis de plaisir, ils prononçaient le nom de l'être aimé avec toujours plus d'amour. Leur respiration était saccadé leur cœur battait d'un rythme rapide et calquait l'un sur l'autre. A chaque nouveau coup de bassin, le plaisir devenait plus grand, à chaque accélération la chaleur qui était né en eux grandissait. Et après un dernier mouvement plus fort que les autres, le plaisir les traversa entièrement, une explosion de leur amour, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble en criant le nom de l'autre, serrant leur main plus fort, se cambrant légèrement. Ils se regardèrent alors, ils étaient rouge et respiraient difficilement. Une fois que leur respiration eut reprit un rythme normal, Die se retira et embrassa son cher et tendre. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacé l'un à l'autre, profitant du contact de leur peau nu l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant de décider de se lever, ils remirent un sous vêtement, Die ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de son petit ami en souriant. Ils remirent du bois dans le feu pour qu'il tienne toute la nuit. Kaoru prit la couverture et ils se couchèrent tout les deux devant la cheminée, Die le regarda avec amour en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassa alors, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de s'endormir contre lui.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Die ouvrit les yeux il ne sentit plus la présence contre lui, il se redressa alors, et vit que Kaoru était déjà lever et préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjours Die tu es réveillé.

-Bonjours.

Il regarda autours de lui, un doute venait de le prendre....est-ce que tout ce qui c'était passer était vrai...à moins que ce n'était qu'un rêve.... Kaoru vient alors s'assoir à côté de lui et lui tendit un gobelet de café, en tenant un dans ses mains. Il le regarda alors, il avait l'air vraiment gêné. En effet il repensait à tout ça, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise si ce n'était qu'un rêve, d'avoir rêver de ça, comment pouvait-il le regarder en face. Soudain Kao sourit et posa son verre, il prit celui de son vis à vis et fit de même, il s'approcha de lui et à sa surprise l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois l'échange finit il lui dit en souriant.

-Idiot ce n'était pas un rêve.

Die eut le visage éclairé par un large sourire, il se jeta alors sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Je suis tellement heureux.

-Moi aussi.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner malgré qu'il soit déjà midi passer. Lorsque Kaoru se rendit compte de leur il fit:

-On pourra pas rentré aujourd'hui, le train qu'on doit prendre est dans 6h je vais les appeler pour leur dire qu'on prendra un train demain.

-En tout cas aujourd'hui il fait beau, fit Die en se collant contre son petit ami. Et le portable à du réseaux.

Kaoru sourit et prit le portable de Die.

-Allo bonjours ça serait pour annulé une réservation pour aujourd'hui et la repousser à demain....bien sur....pour 18h.....bien.....merci au revoir.

Il raccrocha alors.

-Il faudra se lever tôt demain, on a tout à redescendre et il faut récupérer les billets.

Son petit ami l'embrassa alors.

-Bien sur mais pour l'instant on a toute l'après midi pour nous deux alors autant en profitait.

Die se changea rapidement puis ils sortirent dehors, ils passèrent toute leur aprème à s'embrasser et se câliner dans l'herbe, profitant du beau temps et de la vue magnifique qu'ils avaient ainsi que ce moment merveilleux entre eux deux. Ils avaient cette impression d'être seul au monde et ils aimaient ça, à la fin de la journée ils purent profiter d'un magnifique coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Die serra Kaoru un peu plus contre lui.

-Pourquoi les coucher de soleils sont-ils encore plus beau quand on est avec l'être aimé ?

-Parce qu'on est avec l'être aimé, sourit Kao en lui embrassant la tempe.

Soudain Kaoru pensa à quelque chose.

-Mon Dieu j'ai oublié de prévenir les gars qu'on revenait pas ce soir !

Il rentra alors dans la petite maison vite suivis par Die. Il se posa par terre et composa le numéros voulut. Die s'appuyant contre son torse.

-Allo ?

-Allo Kyo ? C'est Kaoru.

-Ah et ben quand on parle du loup.

On put alors entendre dans le combiné.

-Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu et si ils leur étaient arriver quelque chose !!

-Calme toi Shinya, la preuve il téléphone, reprit Kyo. T'es pas possible hein.

-C'est vrai mais ils auraient dut rentrer pourquoi ils sont pas la ? Ils ont eut des problème ?

-Toshi fait quelque chose, marmonna Kyo.

-Ok pas de problème.

-Aaaaah Toshi non ne m'approche pas aaaah.

-Merci, bon alors pourquoi vous êtes pas la vous hein ?

-Et ben il y a eut un orage et...

-Un orage !! je le savait il y a eut un problème ! Non non ok j'ai rien dit niaaah Toshi pas ça !

Toshiya était armé d'une corde et d'un bâillon et courait après son ami.

-Et ? Fit Kyo qi en avait un peu marre des deux autres derrière son dos.

-Ben on a pas put aller jusqu'au refuge on...

Il mit sa main sur le combiné.

-Hum Die pas maintenant je suis au téléphone, en effet ce dernier lui embrasser sensuellement le cou, il s'arrêta alors et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-...on c'est arrêter avant et comme on avait pas le temps de redescendre aujourd'hui on rentrera demain.

-Ok.

-A demain.

-Ouais ouais....et Toshi j'espère que ce n'es pas à moi...hé ! Toshi profite pas de la situation !

-Laisse le moi ça me va très bien.

Et soudain la conversation téléphonique s'arrêta, Kyo ayant raccroché, Kaoru surprit raccrocha aussi mais avait toujours un regard étonné.

-Euh....je sais pas ce qu'ils font et je veux pas le savoir.

-Hahaha...pauvre Shinya on lui à laisser deux gosses bien turbulents.

Kaoru affirma son point de vue puis ils profitèrent de leur dernier moment seul avant de manger et de se coucher, il fallait partir tôt le lendemain. Heureusement pour eux il fit beau et c'est main dans la main et profitant mieux de la nature qui les entouraient qu'ils redescendirent de la montagne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement le soir même ils furent accueillit par...non pas vraiment par leur trois amis disons plutôt par Shinya. Nos deux randonneurs expliquèrent alors un peu mieux ce qui c'étaient passer et le fait que maintenant ils étaient ensemble (évidement ils allaient pas dire qu'ils avaient coucher ensemble quand même). Ils eurent cependant la surprise de voir que Shinya et Toshiya l'étaient aussi. En tout cas ce qui rassura Kaoru c'est de voir que l'appartement n'avait rien. En tout cas cette expérience leur avaient changer la vie et c'était sur ils le referont.

* * *

Voila ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laisser vos opinion =3

marchii

kissu kissu à la prochaine !


End file.
